Journal 2
by CrystalFreeze
Summary: Where was the second journal hidden? And how did Gideon get it? Read to find one way these questions are answered. This is an AU one shot.


AN: One of my siblings was watching Gravity Falls season 2 episode 12 (A Tale of Two Stans), and I was watching it with them. They brought up the question of, "Where was the second journal hidden and how did Gideon get it?" So I came up with this story. The story happened after Ford Shut down the portal.

Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

Stanford Pines glanced at the door he stood at, uncertainty and exhaustion filled his features. He clutched a red book with a golden, six fingered hand with a number 2 painted neatly on it's cover.

Ford took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. He paused again as he thought what he was going to tell Fiddleford. The last time he had seen him had been a couple of days ago when he had told Ford to shut down the portal. Ford had told him that he couldn't shut it down, it being his life's work and all that. Fiddleford had said that with the portal still open nothing but trouble would come from it and he had left.

Ford had found out the truth and he now knew that Fiddleford had been right. He had shut down the portal and had started to hid his journals and the knowledge of the portals.

He had sent his brother, Stanley, a postcard asking for him to come as quickly as possible. Ford planned to give his brother the first journal so he could take it far away from Gravity Falls. He had hid the third and final journal in the woods where, unless you know where it was, it would never be found. He just had to hide the second journal, and the only person he truly trusted to do that was Fiddleford.

The reason he wanted Stanley and Fiddleford to hide the journals was so that if anyone were to ask where all of them were, he wouldn't know and no one else would either.

Ford finally knocked on the door and waited. Moments later Fiddleford McGucket opened the door slowly to see who it was. He looked slightly shocked to find Ford there and opened the door wide to reveal the shabby state that he was in. His clothes were wrinkled and had several coffee stains on them. His shirt was halfway tucked in and his hair was a mess. He looked like that he hadn't been sleeping very well for the past couple of days.

Ford stood there for a minute just staring at his friend. Fiddleford was the one that broke the silence.

"What do you want Stanford?" Fiddleford asked with a drawl filled with suspicion.

"I shut down the portal and I need your help," Ford said. Fiddleford looked shocked at the fact that Ford had actually shut it down. After a moment of no response Ford went on.

"I need you to hide this journal where no one can find it, not even me. Can you do this for me?" Ford asked. Fiddleford looked him in the eye looking to see if Ford was pulling his leg. When he found that Ford was telling the truth, he answered with a simple nod.

ford gave a silent sigh of relief and handed the journal to his friend. Fiddleford took the journal and hugged it to his chest. Once he had the journal, Ford turned and left, leaving Fiddleford to his own thoughts.

* * *

Fiddleford closed the door and made his way to his sitting room, setting the book on the coffee table and he sat on the couch. He looked at the book and wondered where he should hide it.

'I could hide it in one of the walls in my house or bury it in my yard or...' Fiddleford shook his head, all those places were to easy, he needed to hide it somewhere no one would look.

Fiddleford closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He thought of where else he could hid it, but couldn't think of any.

He got up and picked the book up off the coffee table. He went across the room and set the journal in the bottom of a empty box and put a few items on top of it.

'For right now this will have to do,' Fiddleford thought as he went to the next room to get back to work on the memory gun.

* * *

Several Years Later

7 year old Gideon Gleeful was waiting impatiently as his dad, Bud Gleeful, looked at old paintings at the rundown antique shop in Gravity Falls. At that moment Bud was eyeing a particular frowning clown, he ask how much it was.

Gideon just rolled his eyes and walked off to the back of the dusty shop. He was looking for something that he would get his dad to buy him. He looked bored as he searched the shelves cover in dusty items.

His eye was caught be a flash of gold. He paused and looked at a shelf filled with books looking for what had caused the flash. A old red book caught his attention and he pulled it from off the shelf. He looked at the cover and found a golden six fingered hand with a black number two painted on it. He skimmed the pages and thought it looked interesting.

'If there is a two on this book that means that there is a number one,' Gideon thought to himself as he looked for another red covered book. He found a couple, but none of them had a golden six fingered hand on it.

Gideon sighed with agitation and sat down on the cold floor and opened the old book. As he read the book he came to the quick conclusion that this was no normal book, but more like a journal. The book described many crazy things, from scary creatures to magical items to creepy spells. One of pages in the book that had caught his interest was of a mystic amulet that granted the wearer powers.

Gideon's attention was abruptly drawn back to the front of the shop as his dad called him. He rolled his eyes slightly as he was disrupted from hid reading.

"Coming," Gideon called sweetly as he closed the book, got up from the floor and dusted off his pants. He then headed to the front of the store as he got ready to persuade his dad to buy the book for him.

* * *

I have been informed that the Second Journal was actually hidden in the Gravity Falls Elementary School. I, in fact, didn't do any research on the second journal so I did not knows this. So this is now an AU.

Thanks for the correction!


End file.
